1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for control of a gas appliance incorporating a flame and more particularly relates to fuel control valve systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to employ various appliances for household and industrial applications which utilize a fuel such as natural gas (i.e., methane), propane, or similar gaseous hydrocarbons. Typically, such appliances have the primary heat supplied by a main burner with a substantial pressurized gas input regulated via a main valve. Ordinarily, the main burner consumes so much fuel and generates so much heat that the main burner is ignited only as necessary. At other times (e.g., the appliance is not used, etc.), the main valve is closed extinguishing the main burner flame.
A customary approach to reigniting the main burner whenever needed is through the use of a pilot light. The pilot light is a second, much smaller burner, having a small pressurized gas input regulated via a pilot valve. In most installations, the pilot light is intended to burn perpetually. Thus, turning the main valve on provides fuel to the main burner which is quickly ignited by the pilot light flame. Turning the main valve off, extinguishes the main burner, which can readily be reignited by the presence of the pilot light.
These fuels, being toxic and highly flammable, are particularly dangerous in a gaseous state if released into the ambient. Therefore, it is customary to provide certain safety features for ensuring that the pilot valve and main valve are never open when a flame is not present preventing release of the fuel into the atmosphere. A standard approach uses a thermogenerative electrical device (e.g., thermocouple, thermopile, etc.) in close proximity to the properly operating flame. Whenever the corresponding flame is present, the thermocouple generates a current. A solenoid operated portion of the pilot valve and the main valve require the presence of a current from the thermocouple to maintain the corresponding valve in the open position. Therefore, if no flame is present and the thermocouple(s) is cold and not generating current, neither the pilot valve nor the main valve will release any fuel.
In practice, the pilot light is ignited infrequently such as at installation, loss of fuel supply, etc. Ignition is accomplished by manually overriding the safety feature and holding the pilot valve open while the pilot light is lit using a match or piezo igniter. The manual override is held until the heat from the pilot flame is sufficient to cause the thermocouple to generate enough current to hold the safety solenoid. The pilot valve remains open as long as the thermocouple continues to generate sufficient current to actuate the pilot valve solenoid.
The safety thermocouple(s) can be replaced with a thermopile(s) for generation of additional electrical current. This additional current may be desired for operating various indicators or for powering interfaces to equipment external to the appliance. Normally, this requires conversion of the electrical energy produced by the thermopile to a voltage useful to these additional loads. Though not suitable for this application, U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,200, issued to Stasz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,950, issued to Hwang et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,298, issued to Shaw et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,165, issued to Barton; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,585, issued to Turner et al. all discuss some form of voltage conversion.
Upon loss of flame (e.g., from loss of fuel pressure), the thermocouple(s) ceases generating electrical current and the pilot valve and main valve are closed, of course, in keeping with normal safety requirements. Yet this function involves only a binary result (i.e., valve completely on or valve completely off). Though it is common within vehicles, such as automobiles, to provide variable fuel valve control as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,908, issued to Stokes, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,849, issued to Lambert et al., it is normal to provide static gas appliances with a simple on or off, linearly actuated valve having the desired safety features.
Yet, there are occasions when it is desirable to adjust the valve outlet pressure regulation point of the main burner supply valve of a standard gas appliance. These include changes in mode (i.e., changes in the desired intensity of the flame) and changes in the fuel type (e.g., a change from propane to methane). U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,196, issued to Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,987, issued to Brooks et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,351, issued to Vars et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,685, issued to Porter et al., suggest approaches to variable valve positioning of a gas appliance. However, the introduction of an entirely new valve design is likely to introduce severe regulatory difficulties. The present safety valve approach has been used for such a long time with satisfactory results. Proof of safe operation of a new approach to valve design would require substantial costly end user testing.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a main burner valve for a gas appliance which offers the user the opportunity to quickly and easily change the main valve outlet pressure regulation point to accommodate changes in fuel type. The main burner valve of the present invention utilizes a standard, linearly actuated valve design having proven safety features, but which also offers precisely controllable differing outlet pressure. Linear actuation is important, because it offers the normal safety features associated with the industry standard of full off upon flame out. However, because the valve of the present invention may be positioned along the entire length of its travel from full open to full closed, the valve is totally adjustable permitting changes in mode, fuel input, and other outlet pressure related features.
In accordance with the preferred mode of the present invention, a thermopile is thermally coupled to the pilot flame. As current is generated by the thermopile, it is converted via a DC-to-DC converter to a regulated output and an unregulated output. The regulated output powers a microprocessor and other electronic circuitry which control operation of the main fuel valve in response to sensed conditions, operator inputs, and certain stored data. The unregulated output powers various mechanical components including a stepper motor.
The stepper motor is mechanically coupled to a linear actuator which precisely positions the main fuel valve. Because the main fuel valve is linearly actuated, it operates in known fashion with respect to the industry proven flame out safety features. Yet, the stepper motor, under direct control of the microprocessor, positions the linear actuator for precise valve positioning and therefore, fuel input modulation to the burner.
The use of a stepper motor means that any selected valve position is held statically by the internal rachet action of the stepper motor without quiescent consumption of any electrical energy. That makes the electrical duty cycle of the stepper motor/valve positioning system extremely low. This is a very important feature which permits the system to operate under the power of the thermopile without any necessary external electrical power source. In fact, the stepper motor duty cycle is sufficiently low, that the power supply can charge a capacitor slowly over time such that when needed, that capacitor can power the stepper motor to change the position of the linear actuator and hence the main fuel valve outlet pressure regulation point.
In accordance with the present invention, the gas appliance is calibrated during the manufacturing process. The stepper motor values and hence the valve positioning data corresponding to the desired valve settings are determined empirically for the various fuel types. This information is stored within non-volatile memory of the microprocessor. Thus, a table of stepper motor commands are available to the microprocessor for rapid changes of fuel type.